fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gajeel Redfox
|previous affiliation= (Szpieg) |mark location=Lewe ramię |occupation=Mag |previous occupation=Mag Klasy-S Kapitan Oddziału Aresztowań RadyFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 426, Strony 19-20 |team= |previous team=Drużyna Tenrou Drużyna Fairy Tail B Drużyna Fairy Tail |partner=Pantherlily |previous partner=Levy McGarden |base of operations=Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (Dawniej) |status=Aktywny |relatives=Metalicana (Przybrany ojciec; Martwy)Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 66, Strona 10 |counterpart=Gajeel (Edolas) |magic=Magia Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków Tryb Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków Cienia |manga debut=Rozdział 47 |anime debut=Odcinek 21 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice=Wataru Hatano |english voice=David Wald }} Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) jest Żelaznym Smoczym Zabójcą, magiem gildii Fairy TailFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 103, Strony 9-10 i byłym magiem klasy S gildii Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 47, Strona 15 Po rozwiązaniu Fairy Tail, Gajeel wstąpił do Rady Magii i został Kapitanem Oddziału Aresztowań Rady. Po rozwiązaniu mrocznej gildii Avatar, odszedł z Rady i powrócił do Fairy Tail. Wygląd thumb|left|303x303px|Wygląd Gajeela w roku X791 Gajeel jest bardzo wysokim i umięśnionym młodym mężczyzną, prawdopodobnie najstarszym ze Smoczych Zabójców. Na pierwszy rzut oka, najbardziej charakterystyczne są jego długie, czarne włosy i liczny piercing na całym ciele, zwykle w zestawach po 3 i więcej. Nosi długi płaszcz, postrzępiony na końcu, z jednym rękawem w kształcie skrzydła, do tego zakłada wysokie, czarne buty i białe spodnie. Ma również bransolety na prawym i lewym nadgarstku oraz pasek. Jego czarny symbol Fairy Tail znajduje się na lewym ramieniu. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Gajeel i Natsu są gotowi do walki! Początkowo poznajemy Gajeela z jego mrocznej strony. Gardzi Fairy Tail i uważa, że jego gildia (Phantom Lord) jest najlepsza, a dla niego samego liczy się tylko siła i zwycięstwo. Nie ma zahamowań nawet w nazwaniu członków swojej gildii śmieciami, po przegranej z Fairy Tail, co czyni go podobnym nieco z zachowania do Laxusa. Gardzi Natsu, ale podczas walki docenia jego umiejętności. Nie zawaha się skrzywdzić kobiety, ale stwierdza, że powinna być na to gotowa skoro przyłączyła się do jednej z magicznych gildii. Po przyłączeniu się do Fairy Tail, co pewnie i dla niego samego było dużym zaskoczeniem, Gajeel się zmienia. I pomimo tego, że twierdzi, że potrzebował pracy i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się z nikim bratać, robi zupełnie coś innego. Śpiewa na scenie, zaatakowany, nie walczy z Shadow Gear, chroni Levy przed Laxusem i nawet walczy ramie w ramie z Natsu przeciwko niemu, co dowodzi, że potrafi schować dumę i urazy do kieszeni i zjednoczyć się przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. W epizodzie w Edolas poznajemy drugą stronę Gajeela. Dowiadujemy się, że zawsze czuł się samotny i trochę na uboczu. Nie mając przyjaciół wśród ludzi, próbował usilnie znaleźć sobie kociego towarzysza w stylu Happy'ego i Charle. Gdy w końcu Pantherlily zgodził się z nim współpracować, Gajeel aż popłakał się ze szczęścia. Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, jak każdy Smoczy Zabójca, co zostało ujawnione w 276 rozdziale. Według jego Karty Gildiowej, lubi metal i gadżety, a nie lubi pustego żołądka. Historia Metalicana nauczył Gajeela Magii Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków i wychował jak własnego syna. Smok zniknął 7 sierpnia roku X777 i zostawił chłopaka samego.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 66, Strony 10-14 Tak naprawdę, Metalicana nie opuścił swojego podopiecznego, lecz skrył się w ciele smoczego zabójcy, aby powstrzymać go przed przemianą w smoka.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 414, Strony 10-11 Jakiś czas później, Gajeel dołączył do Phantom Lord. W tym czasie, był podziwiany przez chłopca o imieniu Rogue Cheney, który posługiwał się wtedy imieniem Ryos.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 318, Strona 22 Fabuła Saga Phantom Lord Gajeel poprowadził atak na Fairy Tail i duże żelazne pręty wystające ze ścian budynku wydają się być jego dziełem. Po tym zaatakował Shadow Gear i przyszpilił jego członków do drzewa, wyglądali jak ukrzyżowani, a Levy McGarden miała wypalony symbol Phantom Lord. thumb|left|Gajeel vs Elfman Później, gdy Fairy Tail atakuje jego gildię, Gajeel zaczyna walkę z Elfmanem i łatwo zyskuje przewagę. Jednak zostaje ona przerwana przez Natsu, a Gajeel zostaje zainteresowany walką z innym Smoczym Zabójcą. Choć wymieniają kilka ciosów, Natsu jest zmuszony do odwrotu, gdy Makarov wpada w pułapkę stworzoną przez Jose Porla i gdy zostaje okaleczony przez Arię. Gdy Drużyna 4 Żywioły zostaje pokonana, Gajeel schwytał Lucy twierdząc, że smoczy węch nigdy nie zawodzi. Jose nakazuje mu pilnować Lucy, jednak on przyszpila ją do ściany i rzuca w nią sztyletami dla zabicia czasu. W anime, uderza ją kilkakrotnie za pomocą swoich żelaznych pięści zamiast rzucać sztyletami. Lucy mówi mu, że jeśli ją zabije to nikt z jej gildii mu tego nie wybaczy. On chcąc przetestować Fairy Tail próbuje ją zabić jednak Natsu go powstrzymuje (podobno Gajeel wyczuł go wcześniej dlatego chciał go przetestować). thumb|left|Gajeel pokonany przez Natsu. Razem z Natsu zaczynają kolejną walkę. Na początku ich siły są wyrównane, jednak Gajeel używa swoich Smoczych umiejętności i zyskuje przewagę. Potem zjada nieco metalu dzięki czemu leczy się i zaczyna miotać Natsu. Jednak jak Natsu zobaczył jak budynek Fairy Tail się rozpada, wraz z niewielką pomocą Gwiezdnego Ducha Lucy, Sagittariusa, sam zyskuje przewagę i rzuca Gajeelem wprost w budynek gildii Phantom Lord który to ulega zniszczeniu. Po skończonej walce, Natsu odnajduje Gajeela i wypytuje go gdzie nauczył się Magii Smoczych Zabójców. Gajeel mówi Natsu o Metalicanie i okazuje się, że zniknął w ten sam dzień co Igneel. Potem krzyknął na Natsu i kazał mu się wynosić z tego co zostało z jego gildii. Jakiś czas po tym, Makarov odnajduje Gajeela. Akurat jadł resztki metalowych części które zostały z budynku jego gildii, Makarov powiedział, że Juvia Lockser dołączyła do Fairy Tail ku niezadowoleniu Gajeela. Następnie Makarov proponuje mu aby również się do nich przyłączył. Gajeel wahał się mówiąc, że sam był odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie budynku gildii oraz za rany wielu jej członków. Makarov zgadza się, że Gajeel jest rzeczywiście winny i mówi, że nie wybaczy mu łatwo (wywołując drżenie u Gajeela bojącego się, że ten przyszedł się zemścić), jednak mówi, że trudniej byłoby wybaczyć sobie, gdyby zostawił młodego człowieka w ciemnościach. Wyciąga rękę, którą Gajeel przyjmuje. Saga Daphne (tylko w anime) Saga Edolas thumb|Zazdrosny Gajeel. Gajeel jest bardzo zdenerwowany i zakłopotany widząc, że zarówno Natsu, jak i Wendy mają koty. Stwierdza, że jako Smoczy Zabójca musi znaleźć sobie towarzysza. Później poszukuje kota w alei, ale po licznych próbach zaprzestaje wyczerpany. thumb|left|Gajeel ma kota! ...Wreszcie... Kiedy Anima wciąga wszystkich z Magnoli do Edolas, Gajeela nie ma w gildii, jednak Carla mówi, iż smoczy zabójcy są bezpieczni. Później ujawniono, że Mystogan poprzez Gray'a transportuje go do Edolas wraz z lekiem, który pozwala magom Ziemi używać ich magii w Edolas. Gajeel uwalnia Graya Fullbustera i Erzę Scarlet z Lacrimy stacjonującej na terenie Królestwa i podaje im lek. Happy prowadzi go do Lacrimy, gdzie zostali uwięzieni pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail. Na miejscu spotyka Kapitana Pierwszej Dywizji Magicznej Policji Patherlili w Edolas i zaczyna z nim walkę. Gajeel spostrzega, że to kot i obiecuje mu gdy skaczą walkę zabierze go ze sobą na ziemie. Gdy smocze działo wystrzeliło w wielka lacrime Gajeel pomaga Natsu i reszcie odepchnąć ją od Extaili w tym pomagają im przewyższający. Gdy już uratowali przyjaciół Erza z Edolas zaczyna atakować a Gajeel, Natsu i Wendy zaczynają walkę z Faustem który kieruje Dormą Animą po wycieńczającej walce wygrywają. Potem razem z Natsu i Wendy walczy z Mystogunem by pomóc mu nabrać ludzi z Edolas, że to on jest królem gdy Edolas opuściła magia Gajeel i reszta wracają na ziemie i spotykają Lisanne schwytaną przez Lily'ego. Saga Próby Nastał czas w którym, każdego roku, odbywał się Egzamin Awansujący na Maga Klasy-S. Gajeel był bardzo niezadowolony, z tego powodu, że mistrz nie dopuścił go do testu. Każdy z uczestników nich miał sobie wybrać towarzysza. Gdy Gajeel dowiedział się, że Salamander bierze udział, zaproponował Levy, że zostanie jej partnerem, na co dziewczyna się zgodziła. Egzamin odbył się na Świętej Ziemi Fairy Tail - Wyspie Tenrou. Kiedy uczestniczy testu pojawili się niedaleko wyspy, mistrz wyjaśnił zasady egzaminu. Mieli przejść jedną z ośmiu dróg, a potem odnaleźć grób pierwszej mistrzyni. Makarov rozpoczął sprawdzian i wyruszyli, wpierw Natsu z Happym, lecz zatrzymały ich runy Freeda, który opuścił statek wraz z Bickslowem. Levy wykorzystała swoją wiedzę i umiejętności, aby ominąć runy. Evergreen również bez problemu uporała się z tą przeszkodą. Pozostałe drużyny musiały, niestety, poczekać aż czar przestanie działać. Na każdej drodze, z wyjątkiem jednej, znajdowała się przeszkoda. Okazało się jednak, że Gajeel i Levy mają najwięcej szczęścia, ponieważ natrafili na pustą ścieżkę. Żelazny Smoczy Zabójca nie był z tego zadowolony, a wręcz uskarżał się na swój los. thumb|200px|Gajeel ratuje Levy przed atakiem Kawazu Podczas egzaminu, na wyspie pojawili się członkowie mrocznej gildii Grimoire Heart. Levy i jej partner zostali zaatakowani przez Kawazu i Yomazu. Gajeel każał Levy powiadomić pozostałych członków Fairy Tail o zaistniałej sytuacji. Sam postanawia rozprawić się z nieproszonymi gośćmi. Używając Solidnego Rękopisu, Levy wyczarowuje stal, aby wesprzeć towarzysza. Dziewczyna ucieka, lecz po drodze potyka się i spada ze wzgórza. Odnajdują ją, nieprzytomną, Juvia i Erza. Wkrótce informacja o ataku mrocznej gildii dociera do wszystkich magów Fairy Tail. Levy wraca na miejsce walki, po czym zabiera rannego Gajeela do punktu medycznego, unikając żołnierzy Grimoire Heart. Gdy magom Fairy Tail wydawało się, że znaleźli chwilę wytchnienia, obóz został zaatakowany przez Rustyrose'a, Kawazu i Yomazu. Z odsieczą przyszli Freed i Bixlow, a do zwycięstwa przyczynił się również Elfman. thumb|left|200px|Drużyna Tenrou kontra Acnologia Wszyscy uczestniczy egzaminu spotykają się dopiero po pokonaniu Hadesa - mistrza Grimoire Heart. Spokój nie trwa jednak długo, gdyż na Wyspie Tenrō pojawia się Czarny Smok, Acnologia. Makarov, używając magii Tytan, zatrzymuje smoka i karze uciekać swoim podopiecznym. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że Gajeel i jego towarzysze rzeczywiście chcą opuścić wyspę. Mimo sprzeciwu mistrza, wszyscy stanęli jednak ramię w ramię do walki z intruzem. Chociaż wszyscy zaatakowali go z pełną mocą, Acnologia nie doznał nawet minimalnych obrażeń i jednym rykiem zmiótł wyspę z powierzchni Ziemi. Saga X791 thumb|right|Gajeel po odnalezieniu przez Fairy Tail w X791 Po odnalezieniu wyspy przez członków Fairy Tail, Gajeel siedzi obandażowany obok Levy i Pantherlily. Tak jak pozostali wysłuchuje tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mavis Vermilion i udaje się do siedziby gildii. Tam bierze udział w kilkudniowej zabawie zorganizowanej w celu uczczenia ich powrotu. Był zaskoczony tym, że Totomaru uczył magii Romeo. Później dowiadujemy się, że Gajeel będąc jeszcze członkiem Gildii Phantom Lord miał swojego ucznia, którym był Rogue Cheney. Sam Żelazny Smoczy Zabójca przesiaduje w gildii, ubrany w swój biały garnitur z gitarą w ręce, zapewne chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę reportera z Tygodnika Czarodzieja. Udał się na trening tylko z Pantherlily, chociaż Levy chciała się do niego przyłączyć. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel nauczył się tej magii od swojego przybranego ojca - Metalicany, Żelaznego Smoka. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, magia ta pozwala mu manipulować elementem żelaza. Gajeel może posilić się żelazem, aby zyskać siłę. Posiada zęby tak silne, że może jeść nawet metal z Dorma Anim. Magia pozwala mu pokryć swoje ciało żelaznymi łuskami. Większość zaklęć pozwala zmieniać swoje ręce w różne bronie.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 47, Strony 15-17 Dodatkowo, Gajeel może zmienić swoje żelazo w stal, jeżeli w jakiś sposób będzie zdolny wchłonąć śladowe ilości węgla. Jeśli mu się to uda, obrażenia i obrona znacznie wzrosną.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 397, Strony 19-21 thumb|right|200px|Ryk Żelaznego Smoka *'Ryk Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Ryk tworzy tornado odłamków żelaza, które ranią ciało przeciwnika. *'Lanca Żelaznego Smoka: Lagi Demona' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Zmienia kończynę w lancę, po czym atakuje bardzo szybko i po wielokroć.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 62, Strona 14 thumb|right|200px|Gajeel w trybie Smoczych Łusek *'Łuski Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel pokrywa całe swoje ciało żelaznymi, smoczymi łuskami, gwałtownie wzrasta jego obrona i siła ataku. thumb|right|200px|Buława Żelaznego Smoka *'Buława Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Zmienia swoją rękę lub nogę w stalową buławę i atakuje. *'Miecz Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Gajeel transformuje swoją rękę lub nogę, w wielki, stalowy miecz. Broń, ze względu na swój rozmiar, może służyć również jako tarcza.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 294, Strona 17 W anime, miecz służył również jako piła.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 27 :*'Miecz Stalowego Smoka' (鋼竜剣 Kōryūken): Jest ulepszoną wersją Miecza Żelaznego Smoka. Gajeel może go użyć jedynie gdy zaabsorbuje węgiel i zmieni żelazo w stal. *'Kunai Żelaznego Smoka': Gajeel tworzy kunai'e, czyli małe noże do rzucania.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 60, Strona 11 (Nienazwane) *'Twarda Pięść Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Zwykły cios, ale zadany w Trybie Smoczych Łusek.Fairy Tail Anime: Odcinek 27 thumb|right|200px|Tryb Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków CieniaTryb Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków Cienia (モード鉄影竜 Mōdo Tetsueiryū): Po zjedzeniu cienia Rogue Cheney'ego, jego Magia Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoków łączy się z Magią Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 318, Strony 21-24 W tym trybie, Gajeel może zmienić swoje ciało w cień.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 319, Strona 3 :*'Ryk Żelaznego Smoka Cienia' (鉄影竜の咆哮 Tetsueiryū no Hōkō): Gajeel jest w stanie połączyć moc żelaza i cienia tworząc niezwykle potężny ryk, gdzie wyrzucane są opiłki żelaza, wzmocnione cieniem. :*'Buława Żelaznego Smoka Cienia': Gajeel atakuje cel buławą, wzmocnioną cieniami. (Nienazwane) Wyczulone Zmysły: Gajeel, razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Mógł on nawet wywąchać Lucy zabraną przez Reedusa. Walka Wręcz: Gajeel, prócz Magii Żelaznego Zabójcy Smoka, potrafi również bardzo dobrze walczyć nie używając żadnej broni, tylko pięści. Jego styl walki jest jednak brutalniejszy, od innych Smoczych Zabójców. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jak i reszta Smoczych Zabójców, Gajeel ma niezwykłą wytrzymałość na ból. Był w stanie odeprzeć ataki Jeta i Droya. Ochronił również Levy przed atakiem piorunów Laxusa. Ciekawostki *thumb|right|200px|Gajeel zakneblował MiręW pierwotnej wersji miał oczy zielone (okładka tomu 8), ale potem Mashima zmienił je na czerwone (okładka tomu 13). *Według Gray'a, Gajeel pisze świetne teksty, ale nie umie ani grać, ani śpiewać. *Po walce jego i Natsu z Laxusem, okazało się, że jako jedyny rozumie bełkotanie Natsu. *Tak samo jak Natsu ma chorobę lokomocyjną. *W anime została pominięta scena, w której Gajeel knebluje Mirę, by ta nie przeszkodziła mu w śpiewaniu. *Spodziewa się dziecka z Levy. Walki i Wydarzenia Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Byli członkowie Gildii Phantom Lord Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Gajeel Redfox Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii